


Easy as 1,2,3

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Easy as 1,2,3

Things were going well for Finn now that he and Rae were back together, really fucking well if he’s honest. The only bump he’s come across on his road to happiness is the hell known as college, even though he wasn’t away in Leeds that long it was enough for him to fall behind.

He sat in his math class staring blankly as the teacher went over different equations furrowing his eyebrows and glancing around the room seeing if anyone else was having trouble, but it would appear he was alone.

He sat down next to Rae at lunch huffing loudly as he dug in his bag for his packed lunch.

“What’s wrong Finn” Rae turned to him as she surveyed the cafeteria, wondering if someone was taking the piss, they had come along way with Rae’s insecurities about being seen with him at college, but now they were holding hands and even kissing a bit in the halls

Finn sighed “math that’s what wrong”

Rae smiled in relief “Why are you smiling Rae can’t you see I’m irritated” he huffed again throwing his head in his hands in a dramatic fashion

Rae laughed as she rubbed his back soothing him “of course I can Finn, I..I just thought something a little more serious going on that’s all”

Finn looked over to her the palms of his hands resting on his forehead “why do we even need math with letters in it anyway..” he groaned loudly

Rae chuckled small “Finn, I can help you I’m pretty good at math”

“No, I don’t want to take you away from your studies..I think it’s a lost cause any way, I’ll never be able to remember all of those equations and formulas anyway” he sighed in annoyance

“Especially the quadroid equation”

“You mean the Quadratic Formula” Rae corrected him

"See can’t even remember the name..how am I supposed to remember negatives and positives and what letter goes where…there’s a test on Monday..and I might as well not even show up ” he began to rubbed his face in frustration

“Finn just let me help you I’ll come over tomorrow and help you we’ll study all day..it’s really no problem” she leaned into him resting her chin on his shoulder

“Fine we will spend time together..doing math..how boring” he sighed into his hands

“I promise it won’t be boring Finnley..I’ll make it fun for you” she said playfully

Finn scoffed “Math..fun?” “I don’t think so but you can try”

Rae kissed him on the cheek reassuring him that by the time she leaves his he will know what goes where.

—

The next morning Finn made his way down stairs sighing as he went into the kitchen, he found a note from his dad on the fridge Finn, went to work early be back late, there is money for food in the sugar jar..Finn could never understand why his dad left money for him in the sugar jar.

Finn made his way back upstairs orange juice in hand he set it down on his bed side table while he put on a record, he flung himself down on to his bed and found himself staring evil right in the face, his math book, he groaned just looking at it.

I will never learn this in time for the test on Monday I don’t care how good of a tutor Rae is there is no way I’m going to remember what goes where..ugghh..

About and hour past and there was a knock at the door, Finn drug his feet as he made his way down stairs and to the door.

Finn opened the door to find his beautiful girlfriend smiling at him, how he could he not light up after seeing her standing there looking at him like that

“Y’alright girl” Finn asked as she walked in the house not even giving him a chance to shut the door before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss

Finn kicked the door shut with his foot as him and Rae stumbled backwards, they pulled part when Rae bumped the stairs “well, hello to you too” Finn smiled cheekily at her

“So are you ready to learn some math” Rae smiled at him and walked up a few steps

“After that, no, how about we start with a subject I’m already good at..you” he grinned devilishly at her his eyes turning dark.

Rae chuckled “best get the hard stuff out of the way first..”

"Well, in that case..” Finn looked down and Rae’s eyes followed her eyes widening 

“Finn!” she yelled playfully at him

“What do you expect to happen when you show up kissing me like that..” he winked smiling at her

She walked back down to the bottom of the staircase grabbing him by the hand to pull him upstairs but not before turning to him

“There will be plenty of time for that later” she said glancing down at his tightening jeans

Finn groaned in response “now it’s time for math” she said and yanked him by the arm

Finn lagged behind her mumbling about math killing the mood.

-

“So tell it to me again Finn” she said encouragingly after two hours of helping him

“Try the singing one” Rae was teaching him different methods of how remember the formula, one being singing it in the tune of row, row row your boat, another one being about a party

“Negative B plus or minus the square of b..uhh” he squirmed uncomfortably and sighed

“This is ridiculous, I know how to solve it when I have it in front of me…how does expect us to remember the formula he should just put it on the test..” he groaned

Rae sighed “Finn, you will get it you just have to try”

“I am trying Rae!” he said angrily

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell..this is just bollocks” he hung his head low

“It’s alright, I understand your frustration..let’s take a five minute break..I’ll be right back” she knew he was just being stubborn, he just had to relax and get motivated

Finn just nodded his head as she left the room, playing around with his pencil which at the moment made for a pretty good drum stick.

Finn sighed flipping through his math book when he heard Rae some back in the room “there are just to many letters and positives and negatives for me to remember Rae”

“You mean Ms. Earl” Finn spun around in his chair

“Ya wha-“ he stopped his mouth popping open

“Rae..” he breathed out, she was standing by the door in a sexy school uniform, a short short navy blue tartan skirt paired with black thigh highs and garter belts, as his eyes raked up her body she had a white sleeveless button up on with most of the buttons undone, enough to see just below her lacy black bra.

She walked over to him “now I’m here to motivate you and you are going to learn this formula or else” she said sternly smacking a ruler against his desk

Finn reached out and drug his hand along her exposed thigh and she smacked his hand with the ruler “ow” he yelped as he pulled his hand back

“There will be none of that..unless you can properly recite the formula” She flashed him a cheeky smile

“Fuck Rae” he said breathlessly as his eyes roamed her body

“Now where were we” she sat in the chair next to him

“Alright, so you got negative B down what’s next” She looked up at him shutting the book

“Erm..uh..fuck how can I concentrate with you looking like this” he motioned up and down to her

“Finn, you can do this…try the party one again”

“No, I didn’t like that” he shook his head distracted by her breasts

“Okay say what you know..just take your time” she looked at him tapping the ruler in her hand

He inhaled and exhaled deeply how could he concentrate with her dressed the way she was “Negative B..” she smiled shaking her head reaching around she unclasped her bra taking it off throwing it across the room unbuttoning a few more buttons

Finns eyes followed as she tossed her bra

“Next” she looked at him trying to get his attention to her face

“Uh..um..plus or minus..” he stopped to see what she would do next

She shook her head yes but she didn’t remove anything

“The uh..the square..” she raised her eyebrow at him “square root” he said quickly

She stood and undid her garter belts, Finn went to touch her thigh again but she pushed his hand away.

She nodded for him to continue “Uh..B..B..uh.. B squared” he winced, she smiled and undid the rest of her buttons her breasts now fully exposed.

“Jesus…” Finn whispered

“Eyes up here Finnley..what comes next” she asked

“You..” he breathed out

“Don’t be cheeky Mr. Nelson” she smacked the ruler on the desk

“Alright, alright” he threw his hands up, he knew if he could get through this he could do very naughty things to her after.

“Minus four….” she was still standing waiting for him to continue he watched her for a moment his breath becoming shallow in anticipation, he snuck a quick glance down at his notes

“C..minus four A C” she slid off her lacy knickers and he licked his lips

She smiled lustfully at him then straddled him, causing him to moan in pleasure, just knowing she had no knickers on underneath her skirt made him harder than he already was, she leaned in close “All over..” she whispered then nibbled on his ear rocking slowly against him

“tw-two A” he barely got out as he gripped her arse

“good boy” she whispered

He kissed her hard and urgently as she rocked she could feel him hard against her, she stood up quickly walking over to his bed, Finn immediately followed having swiftly removed his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans removing them and his boxers in one fluid motion.

Rae let her button up drop to the floor and slowly removed her skirt, she was left only in her thigh highs, he grinned lustfully at her and went to wrap his arms around her but she stopped him

“What..” he said confused

“Now recite the whole thing” she had her hand on his bare chest

“Rae..seriously” he looked at both their naked bodies

“Recite it Finnley..” she had her other hand on her hip and head cocked to the side

“You dirty tease”

After he recited the formula he pushed her down roughly on to the bed straddling her tearing off her thigh highs, they spent the rest of the afternoon limbs tangled, where Finn gladly repeated the formula over and over. 

When Monday rolled around Finn knew the quadratic formula inside and out he could recite it and write perfectly, although every time he did he got an erection.


End file.
